school rumble yaoi!
by l2s2
Summary: what if Harima start fall for boy said boy was name Nara enjoy the adventure struggle felling and be prepare for some boy romance Harima/Nara  also some character might be a little Oc but enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is a Yaoi of school rumble. The reason I am doing this because there is No yaoi in School Rumble. I hope I can start something new and inspire future stories. It a Harima and Nara fan fiction because they look so cute together. Enjoy!**

"**this speak"**

'**this is thought'**

Nara Pov.

Hello my name is Nara _ I am 16 teen 5'2(very small)I have dark blue hair and green eyes. I also go to class 2C and did I inform you that I am in love with Harima Kenji. Yes that right I am in love with that delinquent. I bet you are wondering how can small quite Nara is in love with that delinquent. Well that another story.

Flash back (They are about 13 teen)

A young boy names Nara was walk in the rain he just finish buy some supplies and was head home when someone shove the poor boy in an alley. He fell to the ground he look up and saw three thugs surround him. Nara knew he was in trouble he reaches in his pocket and start to hand them all his money.

"Please take my money and leave me alone" Nara beg

The thugs start to laugh "thank kid but it going take a lot more than some coins for us to leave you alone" the other thugs agree.

"What do you want then my groceries?"The poor boy whimper in fear as he barely looks up at them.

The other thugs start to laugh again "it is take a lot more than that" the bigger thug says as he leans down and grabs Nara chin make him face him.

"Hey your kind cute" Nara eyes widen at the statement he start to thrash his head around

"P-please just let me g-go" Nara start to beg the thugs.

"Do you hear that boys he said please" they start laugh again.

Nara closes his eyes start cry in full forces 'please some save me.' Then he felt the man let go of his chin and heard the other gasp of shock. The scare boy look up slow and so a tall figure standing over with spick hair (guess who.) he pear over him with strong dark eyes look at him. The spick hair figure turns his head to the other thugs.

"Hey who do you think you are" one of the thugs shout at him. The thug runs at him about ready to hit. As the fist about ready to hit him the spike hair dodge it and punch the thug in the face creak his jaw. The thug falls to the ground in pain. The other one run at him and try to kick him. The spike hair boy grabs the foot and twists it then kicks the thug in the stomach he falls to the ground. The thug that was shove off the boy get up and punch the spike hair boy in the face. The thug smile at victory when he notices the evil glare the boy gave him. The thug nose was met with his fist. Blood flow out of nose as he falls backwards.

Nara watch as the thugs fall to ground in pain he look up to his hero and smile at him. "Thank very munch" the spike hair boy just grunt in respond and start walk away. Nara got up and run after him "hey wait" the spike hair boy start to walk faster "wait up" the hero start to run and Nara run after him "please wait"

The spike hair boy stop and turn around then scream "WHAT!" Nara caught up with him and was breath heavy "I (breath) just (breath) want (breath) to thank you"

"What ever" Nara look up at his hero and notice he had a black eye. "Gasp your hurt"

"It no big deal" he turn to walk away when the smaller boy grab his arm.

"Please your hurt from saving me" Nara pleads with him.

The spike hair boy try to pull his arm out the smaller boy grasp. Then he try to shake his arm up and down the smaller boy would not let go. The big figure tries all his might to get the small boy to let go. Nara was not letting go. The taller boy let out a sigh "ok what do you want to do about it" Nara smile at him "come with me."

They arrive at Nara small apartment. The smaller boy pulls the taller boy into the bathroom and set him on the toilet. Nara hand him a towel to dry them off. Then Nara start to clean the taller boy wound.

"By the way my name is Nara" he put a cloth on the swollen eye. The taller boy hiss in pain "Harima"

Nara pulls out an ice back to put over Harima eye. "Would you like to stay for dinner" Nara asks in hope. Harima stomach growl in respond Nara just giggles and take that as a yes. He leaves and come back with some clothes. "These are my big bother they should fit you"

Harima take the clothes and start to take off his shirt. "WAIT w-what are you doing" Harima look confuse at the smaller boy "changing" Harima wonder what the big deal is they both boys. "Yes of course" Nara blushes and ran out.

Nara still had a light blush across his face as cook some curry 'what was I think I just invite a total stranger in my home and then blush at the guy changing' he sigh 'I just want to thank him for save me and I was shock at when he just start to change.' His blush died 'that was it' "hey that smell good" Nara jump at the sudden voice.

He looks over and saw Harima standing over him. "Oh thank you it just curry" his blush start to spread again.

"Curry my favorite" Harima mouth start drool at the smell.

"Really" Nara at some spice to the curry.

"Yeah" Harima just watch the smaller boy cook.

As the meal was serving the boys start to talk about them self what they like hate and there school. As the meal finish and Harima clothes was finish wash and he left. That night Nara could stop think about the spike hair boy. Later Nara saw him but was to scare to approach him because he realizes he had a crush on him.

End of Flash back

'So here I am three years later and in love with the delinquent. I can't help but wonder does he even remember me.' 'But I am going to change that' Nara stood in front of Harima locker and slide a note in side. 'I can't keep watch and hope he approach me I am going to confess to him.'

Nara turns and walks away 'at least he will know my feeling for him.'

**That my 1****st**** chapter hope you like it please review. This chapter is base on how they meet and why Nara is in love with Harima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello again hope you enjoy I also want to say I don't own School Rumble and If I did it would be a yaoi thank for your time and enjoy reading.**

"**this speak"**

'**this is thought'**

**Harima POV**

I was walk to my locker when I saw a note in it. Great another fight request. I open it and read it.

_Dear Harima Kenji_

_I can't hide it anymore so I am going to just say it. I am in love with you Harima since the day you save me from those thugs. I was so embarrass for like you I try to keep away from you. But the more I saw you the more begin to like you more. Please today come and meet me at Sakura Park by the fountain at 7:30pm and tell me your answer. _

(He forgot to sign his name)

'I read then reread and reread again.' 'YES finally my little Tenma has confess her feeling to me I can't wait for tonight.' Harima start to jump around and random grab Hanai hand and spin him around "Today is the day four eyes." Harima says as he dips poor Hanai. He spins the poor boy again and run off excited. Hanai fall back to locker his head spin "what today?"

That day Harima rush home got clean up. As he wash is self in the shower he begging to singe Hey Now by Hillary Duff. Then told his older cousin he will be late. He rushes out to the park and wait.

'I wonder why she wanted to meet so late.' He looks around and admires the beauty in the park. 'Maybe it because it look so romantic.' Laugh to himself he notice a small figure approach still in shadow it pause and wait it look hasten to step forward. 'Tenma, she looks so scare she must be nervous'

"So you here for my answer" Harima ask as he try to look cool.

The Tenma shadow nod slowly

Harima take off his sun glass (why wear them at night) and put it in his jacket pocket. "The truth is Yes I love you since that I day I save you I came to the school hope to be close to you I wish to be your boyfriend"

The Tenma shadow start to cry Harima open his arms run to the figure. He closes his eyes and wraps his arm around the shadow figure. 'Tenma you fit perfect in my arms then he lean down for a kiss.'

His rough lips met with softer lips there kiss was wonderful. Harima felt the spark and felt fireworks all around him. They pull back Harima eyes open to stare at his beautiful NARA!

Nara eyes fill tears "oh Harima I am so glad you feel the same way" he then snuggle in Harima strong chest.

Harima froze his soul left him. 'What did I do?' 'I just confess my love to the wrong person and KISS HIM.' His soul was pulling back in him. "Wait a moment girls love yaoi couples" he start to think back to class Yaoi Club. (If you read the mange then you will see there is a yaoi club). 'If I start dating Nara then Tenma will notice me and fall in love with me.' 'Then there would be no more confusion about her sister or other girls because I am with Nara and then once Tenma is complete in love with me then I can start dating her it perfect'

Harima eye shine with hope as he looks down at Nara. The small boy arms were wrapped around the stronger boy his head rest on Harima chest. 'At least Nara is kind cute' he thought.

Nara look up with his big green eyes Harima felt himself blush. "So does this mean we are going out?" Nara eyes fill with hope. "Yes it does" Harima respond. They sit on the fountain look at the stars for awhile. Nara was snuggling in Harima arm as they hold hands enjoy the quietness.

"I'll drive you home"

"Oh" Nara blush at the thought of him ridden his mortar cycle.

"Where do you live?"

"At Arch Stone apartment"

"I think I know that place Fifth Street it has a giant willow tree in front."

"Yes that the place"

They walk to his mortar cycle Harima hope on it and hand Nara his helmet. Nara put it on and got on the bike he wrap his arms around Harima waist. They drove off Nara rest his head on Harima back and hope that this was not a dream. As they pull up to the apartment Nara ask if he want some tea but he decline say he need to go home and he would pick him up tomorrow.

Nara POV

The small boy hop in bed wear blue boxer and a light blue t-shirt with a cloud on it that looks too big for him. He sit cross legged hold pillow to his chest. He hugs the pillow "I can't believe it Harima Kenji is my boyfriend." He blushes and snuggles he face in the pillow "I love say that Harima my boy friend my boy friend." I giggle as I lay down for bed. I close my eyes and try to sleep as keep picture me and Harima together.

Back with Harima

'How am I going to prove that me and Nara are together?' He was flipping thru channel lay back watch some T.V. 'I still can't believe I agree to be his boyfriend.' He start to picture Nara face 'he not bad looking for a boy.' 'he has a nice small body easy mistaking for a girl, hair that smell nice kind like green apple, big green innocent eyes, cute little nose, and lips that so soft to kiss-s-s.' Harima stop flipping through channel his face got really red and steam came out of his ears. Shake his head 'enough of that the only reason I felt spark in our kiss is because I thought it was Tenma.' 'This is mission of getting her to want me.' He looks up and start watch the T.V. trying get his mind off how cute Nara really is. He watch as a jock was putting his signature leather jacket was put on a cheerleader. "Now everyone knows we are together" "oh Justin thanks you." Harima look down his own jacket he Jump up in excitement "THAT IT."

**Sorry if this one seem rush please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I also want to say I don't own School Rumble and If I did it would be a yaoi thank for your time and enjoy reading.**

"**this speak"**

'**this is thought'**

Next day

Harima was in hurry to get ready. His cousin watches in amuse as he struggle get all his stuff together.

"Hey Harima where the fire"

"Not now Osakabe" Harima was hopping on one foot to put his shoe on.

"Aw I just want know what is your hurry is there a sale on bad sunglass" she sip her coffee

"No I got to hurry up to Pick My Boyfriend" Harima stated angry as he rush out the door.

His cousin froze she double blink. Then clean out here ear then smell her coffee. She gets up and pours it out. "That it I am getting a new brand of coffee" Osakabe say out loud to no one.

At Nara Apartment

A small boy was no better conduction he walk back and forth wait for his Boyfriend. He check the mirror at his hair 'it look good' check his teeth 'they are sparkly' smell his breath 'minty fresh' check his lunch 'enough for two.' He smile a little 'Maybe pack his lunch is too soon' his smile fell off his face and start panic 'what if it was all dream and I am late to school and have to munch food when I go there then everyone will laugh at me I am doom' Nara start to cry anime tear when knock on the door his thought was enter rubbed.

Nara slow opens the door and saw Harima waiting for him. 'It wasn't a dream' Nara mind cry as swing open the door. "Harima you came" Nara examined as he jump and hug Harima around his waist. Harima froze in shock but then slow return the hug "of course I came oh and got something for you."

"You did?" Nara look up at him with his eyes widen.

"Yes" Harima taken off his jacket, poor Nara blush and look down 'he ready for that I mean I thought about many time but isn't too early to go that stage of relationship but if he wan…'

Nara thought was enter rubbed by something fallen on his shoulder look behind he see Harima signature jacket over his shoulder. Nara looks up at Harima "now everyone will know that we are together."

Nara eyes got big and was about ready to cry he look at him "oh Harima. "The smaller boy jumps on the taller boy and wraps his legs and arms around the delinquent then kiss him hard.

Harima was shock about the smaller boy affection and brace himself to hold him up. As Nara kisses him Harima relax in the kiss and start to kiss him back. Nara pull back and got back to ground he was blushing he could believe what he just did. Harima still red in face try to gain composer "so um ready to go?"

Nara still blush nodes his head and put the jacket on. Harima look at Nara in his jacket the jacket is clear to big for him it swallow him whole 'he looks cute' Harima thought then shake his head out the cute boy 'focus' he scowled at himself.

They got on the bike and drove off. Nara once again snuggles in Harima back. As they pull up to school every one there seems to notice them. Nara hop off the bike and Harima follow him. Nara hastily grabs Harima hand and blush. Harima look down then smile and squeeze his hand. They walk hand and hand together to class to 2-C.

In class to 2-C

Everyone was in there own groups wait for class start when suddenly everyone notice to people walk in.

"Hey why did it get so quite" Eri ask her friends. She turns her head and saw Nara and Harima holding hands not only that Nara was wearing Harima jacket. "w-what going on" she demand as she glare at the two.

"It seem that Nara and Harima are a couple" Akira states as she observe the couple "I have to say I didn't see this coming"

Mikoto start to giggle "your tell me."

Tenma was looking in space day dreaming about Karasuma.

Karasuma was just staring at the two.

Hanai glass flash 'does this mean Harima has no interested in my Yakumo'

just walk in and notice the couple 'final Harima has found someone his own age at least it want be weird for us anymore. 'He walk up to the two and pat Harima on the back "glad you move own" he whisper to Harima.

"What was that about?" Ask confuse Nara. Harima just pat the smaller boy head "just forget about it."

"YAOI!" three girl scream from the yaoi fan club then run up to the two. "So is it true you two are going out" Ask Sagano. Nara blushes and nodded Harima notice this and pull the smaller boy closer to him. "AHHH so cute" the club girl scream. "Nara is the perfect uke" stated Yuuki. "Don't forget Harima he the ideal of a Seme" Mai explain. The three girl nod in agreement. "So how far you gotten" Sagano ask with wink.

Nara blushes redder and looks to the side "w-w-well" he start to stutter. "It none of your business" stated Harima as pull the smaller boy to his chest and wrap his arm around him, as he glare at the girls. He didn't know why but he didn't like the way the girls was make his Nara uncomfortable. The girls sigh at the yaoi display and back off still squalling how cute they were.

Finally at lunch

Harima was getting ready to go sleep since he didn't have a lunch. When Nara turn around and face him he had a slight blush. "Umm Harima I got enough food for the both of us today we can share"

"Really" Harima jump up with excitement. Nara was turning his sit around when they heard squalling from the club girls. Harima look over and saw those girls stare at them and then saw the whole class watch them. He gets up and grabs the smaller boy hand. "Let eat on the roof" "ok" Nara start to blush again think about them two alone on the roof. As they left the class room the whole class watches them go.

"I can't believe those two" states an annoyed Eri as she glare down the door.

"I think it cute" Mikoto stated as she eat her food. "Strange but cute"

"Eri you're just upset that someone got Harima before you and now you feel that their no hope for you now" stated Akira.

"W-w-what do you mean there nothing going on between me and whisker" blushing Eri explain.

"What are all you talk about?" Ask a confuse Tenma.

"Didn't you see Nara and Harima relationship this morning" ask Mikoto

"What relationship?" Tenma ask

"THE FACK THAT HUSSY NARA IS DATING HARIMA" shout Eri.

The class pauses and stares at the blond pigtail girl. She blushes and sits back down and turn her head from the class.

Tenma look confuse at her friends "so does that mean he love Nara?"

"I think so" Mikoto say try explain the two relationships.

Tenma smile big "that great for them"

"I don't believe it" stated a very angry Eri her arms cross.

"Why that" ask the gullible Tenma. "Because how can two people suddenly become gay" Eri explain like it was the simple thing in the world.

"Maybe we should spy on them" Tenma say in a fake spy voice.

"That great ideal" Eri then grab Tenma hand and ran out of the class room.

Their two friends watch them run out. "Should we stop them" ask a concerned Mikoto.

"No it better this way"

the blue hair girl turn to her friend "do you think they really are together"

"I think Nara is in love with Harima and Harima at the end will fall in love with him" Akira sips her drink "then they have a very strong relationship that will be hard to break"

Mikoto smile at her words

"Then Nara will lose his innocent to Harima"

Mikoto does an anime fall "WHAT?"

On the roof

Harima and Nara sit beside each other there back rest on the side of the wall of the roof. They was eating some steam dumpling (you thought it was going to be curry ^_^) Harima was enjoy the food Nara made 'this is so good T-T' he take another bit of the delicious dumpling. Nara was blushing and slow eating his food he enjoy watch Harima eat 'he look like he really like it.'

"So you do you like" ask Nara "I love it" Harima was in tear "I wish had good food like this all the time" Nara smile wide and look up at Harima "if you like I can make you lunch for now on." Harima grab both of Nara hands "Do you mean that?" The smaller boy turns redder "of course." The taller boy pulls the smaller boy in his muscular chest "thank so munch" Nara gasp then he rub his head in Harima chest.

As they share this romantic moment Eri and Tenma was spying on them. 'How dear that hussy boy use food to get Harima.' Eri glare at the two. 'Aw that so sweet maybe I should start bring Karasuma lunch' thought Tenma her little pigtail twitch.

Harima look up and see the little pigtail 'I knew it she couldn't rest watch close Tenma.' Harima look down at the smaller boy and grab his chin to face him "you are to sweat Nara." "It really no problem Harima" the smaller boy stare in his sun glass wish he could see his eyes clear. "It still really sweet of you" then he bend down and capture the smaller boy lips. Nara gasp at the kiss Harima took this that moment to deepen the kiss slide his tongue in the other boy mouth. Nara closes his eyes and kisses back their tongue wrap around each other as they kiss taste each other. Pull back from the kiss they stare at each other the world seems to hold still for them.

"Did you see that Eri?" Eri could only see red at that moment her eyes burn with anger the war was on.

**Hope you like it the reason I decide I made Eri like that is because It is how I figure she would act if Harima would become gay suddenly. She will not give up without a fight. But still love her. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**This is still the same day. I also want to say I don't own School Rumble and if I did it would be a yaoi thank for your time and enjoy reading**

"**this speak"**

'**this is thought'.**

Back in class

The class door slam open a very angry blond stomp threw with a care free little girl behind her. The class stares at them as the blond set down with her friends.

"What happen?" ask a worry Mikoto as she looks at the two. "I don't know all we saw was Nara and Harima eat lunch then Harima holding Nara hands oh then Harima kiss Nara on the lips" Tenma explain as she lay out the event of what happen.

The yaoi fan girls squall in joy as they run up to Tenma.

"They kiss?"

"Was there tongue?"

"How long was the kiss?"

"Was there grubbing?"

The girls surround poor Tenma with question. "LEAVE USE ALONE!" scream Eri. The girls got scare and ran away.

"Eri are you ok" Mikoto ask her blond friend.

"Of course I am ok if that hussy little boy want a fight then let fight he doesn't know what type of girl he is messing with" her eyes burn with fire.

Back to the Roof

The stare at each they forgot the world around them for a moment. Then they blush and look away from each other. "So maybe we should go back to class" suggest Nara. "Yeah we should" Harima got up and help Nara clean up their mess. Harima wrap one arm around Nara waist as then walk back down to class when they enter the whole class was staring at them again. Nara shift uncomfortable under their gaze. Harima saw this and got mad. "WHAT THE BIG DEAL I SICK OF YOU ALL STARE AT US YES WE ARE BOYS AND WE ARE DATING GET OVER IT" Harima scream and glare at the class room. The class turns their head and went back with whatever they were doing.

"Ok class we going to have math test tomorrow now let review what going to be on it." Mr. Tani tells the class the class groans.

Harima head was bang his deck 'I am never going to get this.'

"Um Harima if you like I could tutor you" Nara tell him in a small voice. "You do that for me?" Harima raise his head hope was in his voice. "Of course" Nara nodding his head. "Nara you're the best" Harima pull him in for a hug. The smaller blushes then snuggle in the hug.

On the other side of the room Eri was on fire as she glares at the two having her note book in her hand. 'I was going to ask Whisker if need help that Hussy Boy beat me to it.

The boys broke the hug and hurry out of the class room. They ran pass Osakabe holding hands she stare at two them run. She double blink and then shrugged her shoulder she find out what going on later as she walk off.

At Nara apartment

The two boys were sitting on the floor going over the Math problems.

Harima bang his head to the table "it hopeless I am just stupid" "don't say that look you got this one right" Nara point to one of the problem "that because you help me work it out" the taller boy stated. Nara sigh try figure out how to teach him 'wait' "Have you hear Of Please excuse my dear Aunt Sally?" "Huh?' Harima look at the smaller boy confuse it a rime that you can remember which order to do your problem. (Honest I don't want to explain this every one must have heard of this method)

"I am getting" Harima says after finish another problem "this is so easy now" Nara smile as watch Harima finish another problem. He looks outside and stretches "it getting late" Nara cross his fingers "do you want to stay for dinner?" Harima stomach growl in respond Nara just giggles. "Sorry" Harima blush at his stomach "It ok" Nara gets up and head to the kitchen If you like you can watch T.V. Harima nodes and turn the T.V. on as watch the room fell with smell of cook food. Harima body starts to float in the kitchen. He hover the small boy "Smell soooo good" he say in a zombie like voice. Nara jump at his voice "Harima you scare me" "what are you making?" "spagitty and cheese rolls" Nara tell him. Harima drools at the smell of food.

They sit down and eat Harima moan as he ate the cheese rolls. Nara blush at Harima moans 'he must really like my food.' As they finish eating they hear rains outside "Great" the dark hair boy say as he watches the rain fall. "If you like you can stay night I don't want you to drive in this weather this late out." Nara tell Harima as they look outside "do you mean it" Harima look down at him "of course" Nara nodding his head.

Nara starts washing Harima clothes as he take a shower. 'I can't believe he stay night a whole night of just Harima and I' Nara start picture them alone snuggle on the couch him laying on the older boy chest his strong arm wrap around his small waist. "Hey the bathroom free" the small boy jump at the sudden voice. "Oh thank you Harima" Nara blush and ran to bathroom.

They finish clean up and Nara was making up the couch for Harima to sleep in. "You know you're too nice" Harima stated to the smaller boy. "You think so?" Nara ask he finish make the bed up. "Yes first you make me lunch then help me with my Math then cook me dinner and top of that your late me stay here" Harima begins lists the thing Nara has done for him. "That is just what good boyfriend do for each other. " Look down at Nara and he try to think what he should do make up for his kindness "let me take you on a date" he ask sudden. The small boy looks up at him in shock. "A date really?" Harima thinks of the place he would take Nara "How about Saturday I know just place to take you." Nara smile sweetly at him that make the other boy blush "that sound great I can't wait."

That night the rain turns into a thunder storm. Lighten struck and thunder erupt threw the night. A small whimper was heard threw the apartment. Harima rise up of the couch and follow the whimper sound. He opens a door and sees a little body shaking under the blanks. "Nara?" Harima whisper as thunder crash and the small boy jump. "H-H-a-a-rima" the small boy stutters then another thunder erupted and the small boy hide under the blanket. Harima walk to the bed and sit on and pull the small boy in his arms. "It ok it just thunder" he whisper and rub the other boy back try confronting him. The thunder crash and Nara jump on Harima lap and bare his head in the other boy muscular chest. That night they hold each other close as the storm pass.

Next Morning

Nara was nice and warm when his alarm went off. Grumbling he wake and goes to turn off the alarm then relies he can't move. His little body is hold down by a much bigger body. Look to the side he sees Harima fast asleep his strong arms wrap around his small waist. Nara blushes and remembers how Harima hold him that night because of the thunder storm. He giggle to himself and try to pull himself out the stronger boy arms. As he pull away Harima groan tighten his hold on the small boy and pull him closer. "Harima it time get up" the sleeping boy snores "No to comfy" he rest his head on top of Nara head as he sleep. "Harima we have school and we have a test today" Nara try shake the other boy a wake. Harima eye widen and jump out the bed still hold poor Nara like oversize stuff toy. "Your right" Harima then start threw his clothes off and run around look for his clean clothes think he late. Nara blush as see the boy strip "HARIMA WE NOT LATE" he shouts in embarrassment. Harima is down to his under ware about to take them off "we not?" he look at the clock and breath in relief. They get ready and head to school.

At school

Nara had his sit turn around review the material for the test with Harima. "Do you understand it" Nara going over another problem "yes you made it so clear now" Harima got the problem right. "Glad I could help" Nara smile at Harima.

"Aw that so cute" Mikoto say as she watch the two get ready for the test. "I have to say Nara is good for Harima" Akira added. "That little hussy try get bonus with whisker he clear saw I was going to offer whisker some help" Eri stated as she glare at the two. "Eri you need to get over it Nara got him 1st you had your chances." Mikoto try to explain to her angry friend. "What does that hussy have that I don't" Eri ask them. "There two thing you have that Nara doesn't have and one he has that you don't" Akira says in an all knowing wisdom. Eri blush then look down herself "your right and I am going to use them to my advantage you watch your back Nara" Eri say in an evil voice. "Great you got her going now Akira" Mikoto say dryly.

At the end of class

Mr. Tani had finish grade the test and gave them back to class. "Great job Harima" Mr. Tani hand Harima his test with a smile. Harima look at his test and jumps in the air "YES I got B." Nara smile at his boyfriend "that great" then the small boy was picking up out of his chair and then swing around. "It all thank to you I am going to make sure our date tomorrow is great" Harima say excitedly as he swing the poor boy around. Nara just smiles and embraces the other over afflation.

On the other side of the class 'enjoy Harima now you little hussy because next week he be all mine' Eri thinks as she watch the couple embrace one another.

**Another Chapter Finish! I hope you enjoy and don't get mad if I make Eri seem like a bitch she is going to play a critical role at the end plus you have to admit do you think she give Harima up without some sort of fight. Please with cherry on top review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I also want to say I don't own School Rumble and if I did it would be a yaoi thank for your time and enjoy reading**

"**This speak"**

'**This is thought'**

**Nara POV**

Nara woke up happy 'today was his and Harima official first date.' Though his cover off his little body he get up to get ready. Take his shower he poor green apple shampoo in his hair and start wash it. Sigh to himself he tries picture their date' where were they going to movie or maybe to Arcade.' ' As long they are together anything was great.' He finish wash him and step out the shower wrap a towel around him he look threw his clothes on what to wear. He picks out tan khaki and a green T-shirt that has question mark on the front then he slide Harima over size jacket on him. Nara looks in the mirror then titles his head and smile cutely. 'I hope Harima like it.' A knock inter rubbed his thought as he ran to the door. Harima stood there awkwardly holding some daisy. "Um here" he thrust the flower in Nara face. The small boy looks at the flower and takes them and smiles "you didn't have to get me flowers."

"Well it our first date and I want to do it" Nara smile then stand on his tip toes he kiss Harima cheek "thanks then." Harima blush at the kiss and put his hand over the kiss check "you're welcome." Nara hurries and put the flower up and rushes outside eager to start their date.

They arrive at the zoo

"The zoo?" Nara asks as he hops off of the bike "yeah I want you to meet some friends of mine" Harima reach for the small boy hand. Grab his hand Nara could help but wonder what friends he could have at the zoo. Harima and Nara run to the zoo hand and hand.

"And that Gaara" Harima point out a panda to Nara. The small boy smile as he was introducing to the many animals at the zoo. "So you like animal" he ask as watch the panda wave at them "I guess but mostly these guy I like there my pals" Harima wave back at the panda. Nara could help but fall more in love with the delinquent as they spend time at the zoo.

It was fun day at the zoo to meet the animal. Where the monkeys stole Harima glass and play keep away with them. When the giraffe had pick him up by the jacket then set him down and pick up Harima then walk off with him and Nara had to chase them try get his boy friend back. All though when he finally got Harima back he wasn't expecting that lick from the giraffe who knew it tongue was that long.

They were sitting on the bench lick some vanilla ice cream they got Nara look up at Harima and smile. "I had a great day today" Harima lean back "me too." Harima look head at the animal "they really like you." Nara looks up at him "really?" Nodding his he look down at Nara and blush. He sees the white cream goodness cover around the boys lips

Before he can stop himself he moves his head closer and licks the cream around the boy lips. Gasp at this Nara close his eyes and kiss Harima. Drop their ice cream the boy start kissing each other. Harima lick Nara bottom lip asking permission to depending the kiss. Nara parts his lips and Harima slide his tongue in his mouth. His tongue explores the small boy mouth tasting the vanilla ice cream. As he releases the smaller boy mouth for air the big boy start to kiss his neck. Nara laid his head to his side run hands there the dark hair boy hair. Harima kiss and nips Nara neck make a small mark on his neck. Finally they stop their head rest on one another stare deep into each other eyes. They smile at each hope that today would never end.

**Page break on the other side of the city**

On the other side of the city a plot was being made.

"So your saying you are willing to pay for the school to go on vacation" ask the principle

"Yes think as educational experiment where we get to think outside school grounds" respond Eri.

"And want us to leave on Thursday evening" ask the principle

"It would get the class's time to packet then have Friday and Saturday to enjoy our self then we can leave Sunday morning" respond Eri.

"And you're paying for the whole thing" ask the principle

"Of course think as a little gift" respond Eri.

"Then get the paper work fill out" stated principle

"Great" Eri smile 'after this trip you be all mine Harima.' Eri start to laugh evil as she picture herself as Harima hold her bridle style in his strong arm kissing each other and Nara on the side crying his eyes out.

**Back to Harima and Nara**

At the apartment

Harima was on his back as Nara continues to kiss him their shirts was lost at the door. Nara shy runs his hands down the muscular chest trace his apes. Harima runs his hand down the smaller boy back his hands grabs his little round butt. Nara gasps and lays his head on Harima chest. Harima start to breath and finally relies what they were doing. Slow sitting up Nara slide down on his lap. Straddle Harima lap Nara blush and speak quietly "I think we are moving a little fast there." Harima nodes his "yeah too fast" Harima slide the smaller boy off his lap. "I think I need to go home" Nara nodes his "I had a great time" Harima put his shirt on and smile at Nara "me too" Harima walk out the door.

Nara blush redder and look down at himself as he notice a budge form in his pants. 'That was really close so do I take a cold shower or do I jack off' (you decide)

Harima was at his cousin apartments still sporting a blush think of Nara. He lay down 'I can't believe how far we were getting I was about ready too, Harima blush redder and lay to the side. 'This is support to be a plan to get Tenma so how was us going on a date and all that kissing part of the plan.' He rise up quick "I THINK I AM FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM" Harima shout.

Suddenly his door slam open Osakabe walk there it. She glares down at Harima" you got something you need to tell me." Harima nodes and replay the events that has happen.

"HA HA" Osakabe was on the floor rolling with laughter. "So let me get straight after your brilliant plan of getting Tenma you wind up falling for the guy oh this is to rich." Harima just glare at his cousin "are you going to help me?" "Ok" wiping a tear from her eyes "remember to use lubrication before" "Not that" Harima stated with a blush "I mean me and Nara." She lay back resting he hands behind her head "I don't see the problem Nara clear love you for strange reason and you love him what big deal." "What about Tenma is the entire things I gone through mean nothing?" Osakabe shrugs her shoulder "it seem to me Tenma is to munch trouble for what she worth." She rises up and pulls Harima head to her she knock his glass off and stare deep in his eyes. "Don't go chase a fake jewel when you have a real dynamo in you grasp." Osakabe state then get up and leaves him.

Harima start thinks about all the times him and Tenma went through then times him and Nara gone through. Lay back down he start realize most of the time with Tenma she get mad at him for a misunderstanding and Nara even though they spend a short while together seem to accept him for him. He should stay with Nara and see how far they could go. Smile to himself he was ready let go of Tenma and was ready to open his heart to Nara.

**I didn't want this whole story about Harima admitting his was gay. please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I also want to say I don't own School Rumble and if I did it would be a yaoi thank for your time and enjoy reading**

"**This speak"**

'**This is thought'**

Monday

Everyone in Class 2-C sitting in there on groups waiting for class to start. Nara and Harima where try fight off the Yaoi fan club as they bombing them question about their date. This was mostly Nara blushing and Harima growling at them. Then they will giggle and say how cute they are. Other than that everything seems normal.

On the other side class room Eri had an evil smile that did not get unnoticed by two of her friends. "Eri what are you planning" ask a worry Mikoto. "What every do you mean my dear Mikoto" Eri smile at her blue hair friend. "She has a master plan to get Harima" Akira says in an all knowing voice. "You think" Mikoto turn to the red head. "Yes but it will back fire on her Harima already accept that he is fallen for Nara and is open his heart to him" Eri glare darkly to her friend "I hate break it you but your wrong it will work.

Mr. Tani walks in to the class room "everyone have a sit I got big news for all of you." Everybody hurry to their sit and hush them self. Mr. Tani stands in front of the class room push his glass up and take a deep breath "the school has decided to take a class trip to Peachtree Beach." Suddenly the class was an up roar the glass wear teacher raises his hand and silent the class "We are leaving on Thursday after class and come back Sunday Morning the trip is pay for meal included only money you need to bring is if you want buy something yourself like gift or some treats." Mr. Tani start hand out some papers "this will tell all you need bring for this trip."

Nara look at the slip 'wow a class trip to beach maybe me and Harima can sneak way from the class and have second date their' the small boy start day dream about the trip. Shake his head out the day dream 'but I need a new bath suit.'

Harima start to think about the trip 'wow a vacation that I don't have to pay for and since I all ready finish my mange I can try out this new ideal I have of Nara and Me then I show to the plushier when we get back.'

Mikoto sigh to herself as she look at the paper 'So this is Eri big plan at least I get to go on a free vacation.'

Akira doesn't even look at the paper her head his turn to Nara. (Wonder what she has plan for the poor boy? ^_^)

Eri stare at Harima 'if everything goes to plan then Harima is all mine'

The days from then went by fast and soon everyone was getting on the bus. "Ok classes get sited" Mr. Tani tells the class. Harima was sitting next to the window as Nara was about ready to sit next to him when he was shoved out the way. The small boy looks and saw Eri sitting in his sit "Eri do you mind I was going to sit there" Eri snare at him "there are plenty of other sits."Harima stand up "it ok Nara we'll find somewhere else to sit" Harima walk over the pig tail blond not noticing the glare she was give him, however Nara notice it and was worry what plan she had for them.

They were sitting in back Harima decide to let Nara sit by the window. As they rode the bus Harima was drawing a picture of Nara when he felt something on his shoulder he look over and saw that the poor boy had fallen asleep. Smile to himself he put away his sketch book and watch his boyfriend sleep. As night role they arrive at their destination.

Student rubber there sleepy eyes as they got off the bus. Harima could bear to wake up his Nara he looks so cute sleeping. So he slide one arm under the smaller boys knees then wrap his arm behind his back and left him up. Nara mumbles in his sleep and snuggle under Harima chin. Good thing the fan girls were too sleepy to notice this. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Eri as she gritted her teeth 'that was support to be me.'

For some strange reason Mikoto, Akira, Tenma, and Eri was room with Hanai, Fuyuki, Nara and Harima. "Well this is strange" state Fuyuki as he play with his camera. "There is an odd number of student so one room was going to be pair boy and girl" Eri try to convince. "I see since I in love Yakumo and respect girls was chosen for this room and since Harima and Nara are together so that was an easy chose and I believe since most of Fuyuki friends are mostly girls you was the next best thing" Hanai stated. "But would they pair us with them instead these girls" Fuyuki ask. "Enough question let get some sleep" Harima say quietly as he tuck his small boyfriend in bed. "Aw that so cute Harima" Mikoto whisper to him "you really care for him" Tenma asks.

Harima look at the girl he once love then smile and look down at his new love and whisper "I sure do" he say as he move the hair out of Nara face.

**I hope you like it and sorry it was so short. Please review and sorry for being so short**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I also want to say I don't own School Rumble and if I did it would be a yaoi thank for your time and enjoy reading**

"**This speak"**

'**This is thought'**

Friday at the beach

Eri scan the beach she spot her target Harima Kenji. She walks up to him in a black binkies then stand in front of him pushing out her breast and posing very sexy. As Harima was laying out a blank on the white sandy beach he notices a shadow in front of him. Look up he see Eri standing kind of funny to him "um hey rich girl" smile sexy at him "hey whisker enjoy the view." Harima to turn the beach "yeah beach is pretty cool" he comment not release she meet herself. Eri turn red and try another pose "yeah the beach is pretty can be romantic too" she says suggest. "Yeah I can't wait until Nara gets here" Harima comment as he wonders wear his little boyfriend went. Eri try to calm herself "well let forget about him."

"Forget about whom?" ask Akira as she suddenly appear beside them. Eri jump "Ah Akira don't sneak on people like that." Akira look at her blond friend "no it fun. " Harima ignore the red head comment "Akira have you seen Nara?" Step aside "he right here"

Spot the small boy behind Akira Eri did anime fall and Harima had got a nose bleed. Nara was dress in a pink bath suit it had layers of pink ruffle top that stop just the top of his belly button. Pink binkies bottom that had a small ruffle skirt attach to it. His hair was not it usually smooth look instead it was a little messy and was sporting a pink flower. Look from his smooth leg up to his adorable face with a cute blush. The boy indeed looks down right adorable.

Nara blush at his boyfriend point at Akira "I am sorry Harima she made me do… where are you going" the group watch as Harima dove in the water.

"Sad I was hoping he would ravish you right then and there." Akira told Nara

Nara whips his head to her. "Sorry about" Harima come back up to him and wrap his arm around the small boy pulling him to his muscular chest. "I need to 'cool' off."

"That ok" Nara blushes and rubs his head to the other chest.

Eri glare at the couple then shapely turn Akira "Why did you dress him up"

Take out pin she show Eri it was pin of that said Yaoi "I'm am a fan" she said simple

Steam came out of Eri ears as she glares at her friend.

"Let go swim" Harima pick up his boyfriend bridal style "H-Harima?" The small boy protests. Then the small boy was toss in the water. Nara survive gasp for air and put cutely at Harima. Older boy laugh at him then was splash in the face. He looks down at the small boy missive glint his eyes. "Oh you want play that game" Harima smile down at Nara then splash him back. The splash war was on the two splashes each other. Nara try to duck Harima but Harima pull the smaller boy down with him. They rise to the surface then ran to beach and lay on their towel catch their breath.

Nara was still laughing "you thought that was funny?" ask Harima smile down at the boy. Nara laughs and nods his head. "Then how about this" Harima suddenly launch at the boy and was ticking the live daylight out him.

"Ha Ha H-Harima stop"

"Not until you stop laugh"

"Ha Ha I can't stop your tickling me"

"Well to bad"

"Ha ha please stop I'll beg you"

Harima stop him and pear down at him. Nara was lying on his back breathing heavily his face flush checks were red his lips pucker a little. Harima could help himself he lean down and capture the smaller boy lips. Nara closes his eyes and kiss back wrapping his small arms around the other neck.

Not far from them

"How dare that hussy" Eri watch the couple make out on the beach

"Yes it hard to get a good shot of them when he under Harima likes that" Akira state as she took pictures of the two.

"What type of friend are you your suppose to be on my side" Eri Snapped at her

"You had your chance and you blew it now it Nara turn"

Eri whole body grew red from anger.

Back to hot yaoi scene.

Harima was kissing Nara his hands rub the other boy side. Nara moan as Harima traces the slim waist. They stop kissing and were panty.

"We got to stop doing that" Harima stated as he rest his head on the crock of Nara neck.

"You start it" the smaller boy start to run his hand in the other jet black locks.

"Well you shouldn't look so adorable then" Harima kiss his neck

"H-Harima stops that "Nara stutter

Popping on his elbow "Fine you got to stop being so cute"

Nara blushes and looks away his stomach rumble.

The taller boy laugh "I'll get some snow cone" Harima get up run off.

Nara sit up and wrap his arms around his smooth legs and stare at the ocean 'we got to control are self I don't want our first time to be on a public beach' he blush at the thought.

A shadow stand over him "Well hello there cute little girl" Nara was confuse and look up. There standing over him was no other then Togou from class 2-D.

He blush "I am sorry but you must confuse I'm…"

"None since I never seen such cute girl as you before"

"But you see" Nara try to explain

"And you all by yourself" Togou sit beside him wrap an arm around the smaller boy waist pull him close.

"You see I am n"

"Fear not my young damsels I shale keep you AHHHH" Togou jump in the air.

"Leave my Boyfriend alone" Harima said glare at the boy with one snow cone empty in one hand.

"Why all the nerve" Togou start then double blink and look at Nara "You're a boy?"

Nara nodes his head

"I told you that before you came rushing over here" state Harry as he walk up to the three.

Togou pose heroically "it matter not what the sex of this cute love is love" then Togou was punch in the face and falls to the ground.

"You better keep your love away from my Nara" Harima state angry as fist clinches tight then turns to Nara and hand him his snow cone "sorry it took so long"

"It ok" Nara blush

Harry look at the two felling mix feeling. "Wait since when where you gay Harima?"

Harima look at the blond confuse and pause and thought about. "It like that idiot say love is love is it has no gender."

Harry look at Harima interested. The truth was he all ways like Harima he earn his respect a long time ago. He admires his strength and his kinds. But he all way thought the muscular boy like girls especially Eri or Yakuma. This was an interested developing. He watches as Harima sit next to the small boy and pull him close. So why does his heart hurt when he see those together it never did when he was with one of those girls.

"Let Togou" harry start to walk away.

"But Harry I got to save the cute from that beast Oww let go"

Harry drags the Texas boy away by his ear.

**finally done I want some else to be interested in Nara so I thought Togou would be the funniest one and also seem very comfortable with either gender remember the dance he had with Hanai. Harry I thought would be fun if he had a slight crush on Harima they are like in some ways only one rich and smooth the other poor and not so smooth. **


End file.
